


Music for It's Strictly Business

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Pike is a mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanmix written for <a>It's Strictly Business'</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis">Altilis</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music for It's Strictly Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's strictly business.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047534) by [altilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis). 



Disclaimer: Altilis is one of my closest friends, and I've been listening to her talk about writing this fic for a couple years now. I was so happy when she decided to go ahead and actually finish this for the STBB this year, that I jumped at the chance to create the mix for it.

So picture The Godfather, one of the most amazing stories ever told, and add the Trek cast. You will be amazed how perfectly the characters slip into their roles. Pike in control, the Kirk brothers, logical Spock trying to make his way through all the family politics and the rest of them dealing with the business the best way they can. [On a personal level, my beloved Leonard makes the best Kaye you have ever seen, and that both thrills and despairs me. :D!!!]

And the art! Nescienx crusted the most perfect art for this fic, in addition to the cover art you see here. Thank you so much bb! Go to her page and tell her how great this art is!!!

[Go and read](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1047534) and I hope you enjoy the music!

  


|[download](http://www.sendspace.com/file/i5va7s)| |[listen](http://8tracks.com/sullacat/it-s-strictly-business)|  



End file.
